SCP: Containment Breach Untold
by MrNinjaFace
Summary: Here I was, stuck in a SCP containment area alone, with a girl/monster on the loose as well. "I am so fucked like hell." This is SCP: Containment Breach bros! In this, SCP-173 is a girl, but still is like the regular monster. This also is twisted with my reaction to playing SCP: Containment Breach for the first time. Rateing: M! Contains lemon! BEWARE!
1. Containment The start

**Heh-hey bros! It's me again! This time, I'm making a story about both Me, and SCP-173! Scp-173 is a human looking girl in this, and this is also partly what my reaction was for playing SCP: Containment Breach for the first time. Now get ready for some girl screams, laughing a bit of romance, and a lot fun! Enjoy bros!**

* * *

"OK, SCP: Containment Breach. Let's do this." I said to myself. I looked around the room and saw these two weird looking human guys in crash dummy-like suits. I looked up to a not too far up balcony with a soldier looking guy with a guy stood. _"What the hell is going on?" _I thought to myself. "OK. Please enter SCP-173 containment chamber now." I shitty-ass voice said through a speaker somewhere. I looked back at the crash test-guys and saw they were going through this airlock door. I went in too and when I stepped in, I saw a girl humanoid figure standing in the far corner of the room her head to the wall. "Is that a... girl? What's she doing in here? The forum of this game said in this room, where the girl is exactly standing, there was supposed to be this weird creepy ass creature." The girl had dark blonde hair, and I couldn't see her eyes or face though. She had on a light brown hoodie with a bit of black on the back of it. She had her hood up and she was... _wearing no pants?!_ What the fuck?!

"We are now closing the chamber doors." I looked at the doors. They slowly closed, but then opened back up. "Uh, it appears we are having trouble closing SCP-173's chamber doors. Please stay calm. Keep direct eye contact with SCP-173 and don't move." The voice said again. _Problem closing the chamber doors? But the report I read here about this thing was that it can vanish and re-appear in the blink of an eye, and said when opening the chamber doors, always close them right after. What's gonna happen if they won't close?" _I thought in worry. Then, out of nowhere, the lights flashed off. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as it happened. Then, there was a horrible ring sound, and the lights went back on. When I looked where the guys were last, they were on the ground, dead. My eyes went wide. And there it-_she _was, standing right in the chamber doorway. She vanished as the lights went out again. I ran out of the chamber hearing gunshots. I looked at the soldier. He was still standing there, but she was looking at him, close as hell.

The lights flickered again, and this time, they stayed pretty dim. "SCP-173 has escaped. SCP-173 has escaped! Get it! Kill it! ARGH!" I heard through the speakers. Then the mic sniped out. And now, here I was, standing in the middle of SCP containment area, the lights dim, people dead everywhere, and I was all alone. With a girl/monster loose as well. I thought one last sentence before closing my eyes and pinching myself. _"I... am fucking screwed like hell."_

* * *

**Hey bros! Well, that's the first chapter done and done! Short I know, but I will make the others longer! Hope you've enjoyed so far! Catch ya later bros!**


	2. Quick Meeting

**Heh-heh hows it going bros? This, is my SECOND chapteh to SCP: Containment Breach Untold! WOO! Anyways, this time I'm going to start it off it with SCP-173's P.O.V.! And Me and her meet face to face! EXCITMENT! OK, enjoy the show!**

* * *

**SCP-173's P.O.V**

I walked around the area soundlessly. I had spent years in that chamber and now I was finally out! I do feel bad for killing those people, but they locked me in a room with nothing for years! The only times I ever saw another being was when they checked on me and tested me every now and then. But this time, I saw someone different with the usual testers. He looked very different from them. He was wearing am orange suit and he had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was scared very easily. He must of been new to the testers. I didn't kill him, I just didn't. I do not know why. I still can't believe I'm out! I am still wearing the clothes I had when they took me. I stopped and looked around the room I was in. It was a big room that had two short cut offs and a generator like thing in the middle. I looked over the railings into the darkness below. I had no idea what was down there, so I tried not to fall. I wonder where that new guy went off to.

**My P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath and started walking through the rooms and hallways. My feet clanked on the hard floors every time I took a step. "H-hello? Anyone there?" I asked very frightened. I heard a loud bang and a scream. I ran into the next room looked for who made the scream. I heard some yells and some metal banging. I looked at one of the railings. Someone was hanging on to the edge! I ran up to the person to help. The person was covered in shadow, but I could tell it was female. "Grab my hand! Quick!" I said holding out my arm. The girl grabbed my hand franticly. The hand was covered in sleeve. Strange. But I held on to her hand and pulled her up with all my strength. She fell on me when I pulled her up. I turned a little red and slowly got her off me and stood up. I helped her up, and I asked, "Who are you?" She looked at me and stepped forward slowly. When she entered the light, I gasped. "Holy... Fahk... Y-you're h-her..." I said in surprise. It was her. The girl that was named SCP-173 was standing in front of me. I. Am. Fucked. "Yes, it's me." Se said. I fought the urge to run away from her.

"P-please... Don't kill me..." I muttered turning my head away, eyes tight shut. I felt a hand turn my face back. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said. What? "You won't?" I asked worriedly. "No. I won't." She promised. I slowly opened my eyes, And for the first time, I saw her face. She looked cute, but I'll never say that to her face. She had black eyes, a small nose and mouth, and black hair. "So you're... SCP-173..." I said a bit in awe. "Yes. But, I hate that name. The SCP is the same as my full name. My actual name is Sarah." She told me. "I'm Felix..." I said. I blushed realized we were still holding hands. She looked like she didn't really mind though. And, not wanting to anger her, kept my hand were it was. I blushed even harder when I remembered she never had pants on. Shiet... "I want to ask something, why did everyone lock me up?" She asked. I thought. I sighed, "It's a long story." I said slowly. "I have time." She said. "Okay, I'll explain, but, let's go to a different room. This one seems unsafe." She nodded in agreement and we walked until we found a workroom with chairs and desks around.

I pulled up two chairs to a table, and we sat down. "Sigh, Okay, Well, This place, SCP Containment, is for containing... harmful, paranormal, and strange creatures to be kept away from society. Many creatures entered these chambers. You were one of them. In this place, SCP means Secure, Contain, Protect. There were reports of you causing disturbances and they came. They saw you as one of the creatures that belonged in SCP containment." I started slowly. She had scooted closer to me and was listening with large interest. Though she looked, sad a bit. I continued, "So, they took you, and brought you here. They kept you in the chamber testing you for years. I helped but barely. I'm sorry for that. But then one day they told me I had to replace a tester that had died. I came in, met you, and everything so far happened." I finished. I shut my eyes tight waiting for her to kill me from hearing that I helped them keep her in the chamber. Nothing but a small sniffle was heard. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She appeared to be crying. I got next to her and wiped away her tears. "Hey, hey, don't cry. Why are you crying?" I said. She sniffled and looked at me. "They took me from my parents all those years ago. All we were doing was taking what we needed. Nobody ever thought of us as anything more than freaks." She said sadly.

I looked her in the eye and told her, "Look at me. I know they took you from your parents, and it affected you badly, but look up, when you were taken, I saw your parents taken too. They could be somewhere near. Would you like to go look for you parents?" I asked. She suddenly jumped on me and hugged me. I fell backwards, taking her with me. I did a quick recap: I was now on the ground getting hugged by a girl with no pants. I blushed a very deep red and just went with it. "Thank you thank you thank you..." She mumbled into the crook of my neck. I tried not to moan, but it was so hard. I quickly gave out the tiniest moan I could, but, she heard it. She looked at me and blushed. "Ummmm..." I said nervously. We got up and we both blushed a bunch. "Wanna go look?" I asked. She nodded happily and we started walking. "By the way..." She said nervously but serious. I turned around. She gently kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you." In my ear. I blushed and shivered. I got out my flashlight and with her beside me, we went to look for her parents.

* * *

**Heh-hey! So bros? What you bros think? Good? It's still not that long, but I'll make them longer. So now me and Sarah are instead of me running from her and the other SCPs, it's me and her looking for her parents. Also, a little hinty: In the next chapter I'm going to include some of the other SCPs in the SCP games! Anyways, adding more very soon, Cya bros!**


	3. The Mist

**Heh-hey bros! My third chapter is here! By the way, a small lemon will be included in this chapter! Anyways, enjoy bros!**

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

As me and Sarah walked down one of the hallways, we were both scared. I not as much, but still really shaken. Sarah, she was clinging on to my side scared as she could be. I put my arm around her to comfort her. We walked for a while longer, before we came to a double way. Each one had a single room. We looked at each other and nodded, and each of us took a different room. I looked around the room I was in. It had a couple bookshelfs and some desks. I got as much things we might need as I could. I looked over at the Sarah's room window. I saw her shadow move dazed like around with a pink mist going around. I ran to her room and tried to open the door. It was locked from the inside. "Sarah! Sarah are you alright?!" I called through the door. No answer. "Sarah?!" I called again. I heard a muffled, "Yes..." answer me. "Open the door!" I said, and the door swung open. I coughed because of the pink mist coming out the door. "Sarah?" I called again. I couldn't see through the mist. I hope she's okay...

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

What was that pink stuff...? I don't know, but it sure... smells good... Why do... I feel all funny all of the sudden? I have sudden need for something... "Sarah?" I heard Felix call. I tried answering, but my mouth would not emit words. I came to the doorway and pulled him in the room and slammed the door shut. "Heeey... F-Felix..." I said slowly. "Uh... Sarah... Is s-something wrong?" Felix stuttered. "One thing..." I said getting close to him. He blushed and backed up a bit. I got closer and he backed up again. This went on until his back hit the wall. "Uh, uh... Sarah? W-What are y-y-you d-doing?" He stuttered. "D-Do you want... something?" He asked. "Yes... I want **you**..." I said looping my arms around his neck and pulling his head to mine. Then, our lips touched. His eyes widened. I closed mine, and slipped my tongue in his mouth. He didn't react for a second, then, he slowly closed his eyes and agreed to my kiss. He puts hands around my waist. Your tongues danced in each others mouths, moving around and exploring. I moaned in approval and he continued. We broke apart, needing air, but keeping our foreheads together. We stared into each other's eyes. "S-Sarah... I just... wow..." He whispered. I leaned in, and kissed him again. But this time, I slowly slipped my hand down his pants.

**My P.O.V.**

We kissed again, but when I felt her small, cold hand enter my pants, I jumped. "S-Sarah?" I asked. "Shhhh... just keep going." She told me, and kissed me again. She slowly undid the button on my jeans. My jeans fell down, and she smiled. Payback. I secretly slipped my hand under her sweater, and lightly grabbed her breast. She jumped a little. I moved her bra aside, and rubbed her breasts slowly. She moaned happily, so I kept going. I moved my hand around her breasts any way I could. Then, she took off her sweater and dropped it on the ground.

* * *

*LE GASP* CLIFFHANGER!

So bros? I know, not much but, at least it was something. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, will be bringing new chapters soon, cya later bros.


End file.
